callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whiskey Hotel (level)
Untitled So does anyone have any idea how the hell the White House still has power after an ICBM? -- 20:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Backup Emergency Power Generators i guess You people are friggin retarded. CPL Dunn pulls off a painting in the White House that said if people were hearing the message, they were in a hardened facility, THUS implying the WH is hardened against EMP. Stupid fanbois. Oval Office Is it worth mentioning that you pass through the Oval Office when you hear the message about bombing the city? I understand the entire White House is iconic and well known, but the Oval Office is the personal office of the President. Pirateking007 11:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) All it does is add a sense of urgency to Whiskey Hotel. its like "Hey, retake the white house in the next 2 minutes and pop green flares on the roof or well blow up the city and probably you too!" Mobilized 18:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What about the Citizens? Excuse me if I sound like I'm nitpicking, but why would the Air Force want to carpet bomb the city if only one day had passed since the invasion, since I doubt any kind of military would be able to evacuate about 600,000, or 5.3 million(if they're bombing the whole muncipailty)within one day, especially at the same time the military is fighting. I would imagine that they were acting desperately. Im an American and i think that if America gets invaded then well be sorely unprepared. This is America we are talking about, were the invaders, not the invaded. MOBILIZED Ugh, why did Infinity Ward suddenly lose their ability to make logical stories around the middle of the game?-- 12:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well they assume their entire military is down as well, so they probably assume the civillians are also dead or gone... but who cares, the plotline stopped making sense after the first act. Remember to sign your posts. Also, the plot makes perfect sense, what are you talking about? 20:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It makes sense to those who understand like you or me. Doc.Richtofen 21:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) A Russian invasion of American soil sure does NOT make sense, as well as being highly ridiculous and not feasible. So you're right, the plot stops to make sense after Act 1.--Superflo 13:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) There is a difference between "sense" and "probability" and so on and so forth. the plotline makes sense. TNT LotLP 14:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) - Even by your assinine differentiation, the plotline of MW2 makes even less sense. MW2 makes about as much sense as IW allows it; which, really, by structure and attention span (on part of the fanbase) is very limited. Let's be honest, the game was made for MP, not SP. Even if it didn't make sense (which it does, you just have to think) it is still the best Campaign of any game i have ever played or heard about. stop complaining and start logically thinking. MOBILIZED Well, the Russians don't have the planes or the logistics to put that many personnel and that much materiel into place over such a short time frame; we're talking the entirity of the United States military on the eastern seaboard against whatever the Russians could fly over in some cargo planes. And also, let's talk about sustainability; it's great that the Russians have all those troops and armored units and helos (however they got THOSE here) in place, but what are they going to eat, drink, and fuel up on tomorrow? It's not like they conducted any prepositioning of force service support assets on American soil. MarinesNeverDie 14:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It depends on how you see it. Russia is the 2nd most powerful country in the world. it can make things happen. and with the speed of modern aircraft, they could make logistical support feasable. and htere are ways to all of a sudden assault a country. think, the entire country of Russia was crying for war and thats around 140+ million people. yeah, they can make just about anything happen with that support. You also have to consider that Americas central early warning system was down allowing for the Russians to sneak in and begin an invasion. MOBILIZED :I think we're on about something completely different here. I'm talking about purely the sense of the storyline, not the resources the americans/russians might have. Purely the storyline. TNT LotLP 14:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it doesn't make sense that the Russians could push the invasion I'm saying the same thing as the guys above me; I'm just giving the reasons and details why this wouldn't work in the first place - the invasion is so implausible as to not make sense, it make me go, "HUH?" when I saw it, too. MarinesNeverDie 14:58, ::January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Too right on that, and I agree with you there. But... damnit, now I think it doesn't make sense either.... I'm "HUH" now too! D: TNT LotLP 15:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I mean, it's not only about how many troops they could land in via Airborne invasion. You also need enough logistic equipment and support for keeping up the supply lines. Since Russia doesn't have many fighters over there (how did they get so many aircraft there in the first place? Russia doesnt have more than 200 transport planes, of whom the half would get shot down entering US soil), that's why US Air Force would achieve complete superiority in the air after a few days, which is not only an extreme deficit in ground combat, but also makes supplying your army much more difficult. How would Russia supply and reinforce those (appereantly huge) army over the sea? All that Russia have currently is one carrier, a few nuclear cruisers and many outdated Cold war SSBNs. Against the entire US Navy in the Atlantic? Not to mention the British and French navies which would block their path. And what were they doing against the major US military garnisons in and around Washington Area, and all other Army and National Guard troops who would rush to the capital in a short time. I dont get how the Russians could even take and hold D.C. for a short time. If you ask me, the whole "Russia is angered and launches massive invasion after airport massacre" thing makes absolutely no sense and no real military commander would sacrifice so many vital troops. That's why I said it was ridiculous.--Superflo 17:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::given a few years fighting/under the Unltranationalists their stockpiles could have grown substantialy. Agent Tasmania 08:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I agree. This is fictional, in a Russian that is dominated by a political party that fought a war of its own to take power, so why shouldn't it make sense. start thinking about all of the details, not just the ones that seem fake. MOBILIZED :::: By the way, the mission "Cliffhanger" plays a part in the invasion. Roach and Soap are looking for the ACS, which the Russians captured. The ACS in MW2 controls US defenses. The Russians were able to duplicate it, which allows them to invade undetected on radar. The US was caught completely off guard.LITE992 20:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Amen. thats my point from above. MOBILIZED - Um, no. The ACS doesn't "control" the US defense system. It's a surveilance system used to initiate defense protocols. This isn't Skynet we're talking about. :Getting a little nit-picky sir? As for the plot, in any case it makes no sense that they would attack the East. If they were able to mass the resources for this sort of thing by 2015 (which is, by the way, when this actually takes place), it would be more logistically feasible to attack the West, and I'd love to fight in Marin County and pretend I was at my own house :P Namfuak 05:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it takes place in 2012. But yeah, imagine fighting in the streets of LA, and instead of the Washington Monument Evac Site, we'd have the Golden Gate Bridge Evac Site or some shit! Sgt. S.S. 10:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: No, it takes place in 2016 at the very earliest. (5 years after CoD4, which is usually held to take place in 2011, based on dialogue at the start of "All Ghillied Up".) 10:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Jeez. Start paying attention to the facts people. pay attention to the plot. It was about 2:00 in the morning at my friends house (which is the only way i can play mw2) that I intook all of this information. you people do not even seem able to comprehend information when you have total access to it if you actually pay attention. MOBILIZED :: Given the text in the load screen and the fatc that the whole point of the mission was covering the 'washington monument evac sight' They were in the middle of CASEVAC, they were getting the civs out at the time.Agent Tasmania 08:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) WTF? *"The EMP took out a huge portion of the USA so it is strange that the jets at the end are even able to fly." Seriously? The US has plenty of other air installations that exist outside the zone the EMP obviously blacked out, and fighters that could've scrambled within the time. Besides, the US and Canada are both members of NATO, which Russia would never be a part of. By all rights, the Canuck's should've been pouring over the border to help the US. "An attack on one is an attack on all" type deal. What your forgetting is that Makarov made the terrorist attack on the airport look like a US santioned event so I doubt any country would be sympathetic to the US since Russia is just responding to an attack on its soil. EMP's only take out electronics within the zone of the EMP when it goes off, so in you should be able to fly a plane into that area after the explosion. America also would be able to get enough aircraft into the sky to bomb D.C. while the Russian swould have to fly entirely new aircraft into the area because their entire airfleet in America should have been eliminated. Finally, Canada has a small military, htey wouldn't be too much help anyway. and personally, I would want my country's soldiers to take back my country while my allies fought abroad to stall my enemies. MOBILIZED Who is the President of the U.S.? The President in question may be Barack Obama, as 2016 would be towards the end of his second term if he is re-elected in 2012. EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/20/2010) Just saying if the game uses real-life presidents. Good chance the Modern Warfare series could be using fictionals, also since the SecDef in this game is fictional. EvErLoyaLEagLE (5/4/2010) : is that of ANY importance? Agent Tasmania 08:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : No, it has no signifigance. remember, hunter 2-1 visited a potential Presidential bunker and it was completely destroyed! he would have been killed if he didn't get evacuated from that location in time. so it may be that America is without a President. thought that may actually help without having a militarily inexperienced commander in chief. MOBILIZED : Central Command? Unlike the Cardassian Central Command from Star Trek, USCENTCOM is only responsible for operations in the Middle East. Although could there be two possibilities? 1) With Washington DC under attack and the Pentagon likely incapacitated, the staff of Central Command began coordinating the defense of the East Coast from their safety in the Middle East. However, this wouldn't be likely as NORAD is in America and is a virtually impenetrable fortress. 2) In the next six years, CENTCOM becomes the name for the command branch of the US military. - JustPhil 22:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. and in a national crisis, isn't there a plan to have all of the US forces under one command in response of an all out assault in America? MOBILIZED Secret Service/Marine Barracks at Eighth and I Streets? I'm curious as to why we didn't see any Secret Service agents at the White House. I'm sure the bulk of them went with the President (assuming he escaped and survived), but wouldn't there be some Secret Service Emergency Response Teams and Counter-Sniper Teams still there? And anyway, isn't the backup for the Secret Service the Marine Barracks at Eighth and I Streets? So, shouldn't it have been the Marines re-taking the White House? Just some musings... -Secret Service 88 20:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) They were probably all killed off. Remember, the rangers are retaking an already captured city. and if there were teams, they were unprepared for the all out assault that the Russians launched. MOBILIZED "There's still power in the white house!" I love that line. To me, at least, it seemed at the beginning as if they were referring to political or tactical power, not regular ol' electricity...hehe, always found that amusing. 22:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It could have been meant to be a double meaning. The whole political power thing you said and the electrical power. Mobilized 22:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC)